11:45 pm
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: Sheldon gets an unexpected visitor one night. Who's that knocking at his door so late? Hawkes/? Yeah, that's right, you don't know who! :D reated T for your safety. And mine.


A/N: So, as noted in my end editor's note in _LacytheDemonicDuck's _story, Don and Jess: Dead Inside, her story pairing gave me an idea. This is kind of a mini continuation of her last like paragraph in the story. I'll change it a bit though.

Disclaimer: We all know that Pay Up was a nightmare that no one can escape.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Det. Sheldon Hawkes was reading a Forensics journal when a knock came at his door. He set down the journal and took his glasses off his face. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked down at his watch. 11:45pm. He really did wonder who would be at his apartment so late. He got up and went to his door, not even thinking to look to see who it was. When the door did open, he was thoroughly surprised.

"Sam."

Samantha Flack was standing in his doorway. She rubbed the back over her neck lightly. "Hey, I just, uh, I just got out of a tough meeting and I need someone with me tonight." She said. Sam Flack rarely cried and everyone knew that. There were few people who had seen her cry, but her boyfriend was not one of them.

"Here, come on in and sit down. You want soda, coffee?" He asked, guiding her to his couch.

"Iced coffee, please?" She asked.

"Sure sweetheart." He kissed her temple.

Sheldon fixed Sam her iced coffee as she looked around his apartment. There were a clutter of Forensic and Medical journals around his chair and his glasses were sitting on the coffee table. By the door, his .9mil and shield were sitting in a bowl on a pedistal.

"One iced coffee for the beautiful lady." Sheldon said, carrying an iced coffee with a blue straw and a Coca-Cola for himself. Placing the iced coffee on the side table next to her, he sat down in his chair.

"Bet you wanna know what happened huh?" Sam asked, looking down, playing with the tie on her tunic.

"Yeah I do Sam. I've never seen you this bad." Sheldon said, setting his drink on the coffee table.

(A/N: Yeah, uh, don't know much about AA meetings. I'm making this up as I go along.)

"We did the normal intros and got into starting the questions. Today was why we started drinking. I told 'em about dad, and then Donnie getting overprotective and you and it took all my strength to stay calm. I just... I drove. Couldn't take it anymore, I just drove!" Sam said, sobbing into her hands.

"Come 'ere Sam." Sheldon held his arms out, gesturing for her to come over to him.

She got up and sat with her boyfriend, crying into his chest.

"It's okay Sam, it's okay." He rubbed her back and kissed her hair lightly.

"I know. I know Shel, I know. It's just so hard now. The drinking, that was easy. But getting off of it, that's hard." Sam whispered, not wanting to be let go.

"I know hon. I watched my uncle go through it as a child. It was scary. I didn't want to watch, but I made myself, as a reminder. Now, I only drink occasionally, and don't let it get out of hand." Sheldon said, still rubbing Sam's back.

"Thanks Shelly." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Welcome Sammie. Anytime." Sheldon said, squeezing his girlfriend lightly.

"Don't you dare, call me Sammie again." Sam said, tweaking his nose.

"Got it, as long as you," Sheldon poked her nose, "don't call me Shelly."

"Awh, come on!" Sam whined.

"No. I can't call you Sammie, you can't call me Shelly." He said.

"Fine, you can call me Sammie." She pouted.

"Good." Sheldon kissed her forehead.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Awh!! So cute huh? I know, it's awesome. And yes, I do love writing about these two so expect more! :D Love you guys!!

Flame policy is as follows: Flames will be burned in the deepest reccesses of my neighbor's black hole of a heart.

KISSES

~SARAH~


End file.
